lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Della Robbia
Odd Della Robbia is a member of Team Lyoko and possibly the most popular among fans for being kindhearted, carefree and funny. He calls himself a ladies' man, but the females he's dated would say the opposite. He likes the color purple, and wears it on most of his clothes. He is one of the Lyoko Warriors and is Ulrich's best friend. Description Odd like his name, is very odd, and stubborn too. He wears a purple outfit both on Lyoko and on Earth, usually with some pink in it and yellow accompaniments to match his hair, which has a natural purple streak in the middle. His night clothes (most likely his underwear)are red and orange, not purple, and probably due to the fact he did not buy them. He claims in various episodes, such as in Swarming Attack and A Fine Mess, that he knows how the female mind works and that he has a "way" with females. Naturally, he is horribly wrong, getting slapped by not one but two girls in the latter episode., though it was Yumi who was slapped as she and Odd had been switched between their bodies. Odd's Lyoko outfit is a self described "giant purple cat" complete with a tail and claws (which he can use to climb). Strangely enough, the front of odd's suit has a picture of his dog Kiwi peeing. His forehead and cheeks also have purple markings on them. Odd's parents are artists, he also has five sisters. He knows, or at least claims to know, Pencak Silat, as he can be seen sparring with Ulrich on many occasions. Odd is Ulrich's best friend, and shares a dorm with him at Kadic. He is a member of the eighth grade. he doesn't do well but maintains a 75% average. His pictures are very detailed, and puts a lot of work into them. He enjoys folding his tests into paper cranes, which Jim then collects. He knows various fighting techniques like boxing as shown in Franz Hopper (episode) (how he learned them is not made clear), and has the knowledge of the stereotypical prankster, as demonstrated in Satellite when he picks locks to get his cell phone back. He is also good at performing music, as he formed a rock group called Pop Rock Progressives in Seeing is Believing and played the guitar for a play in Laughing Fit. He also does not like biology, as he states in Ghost Channel. Odd is able to eat large quantities of food, even eating food off the trays of his friends. Ulrich has even commented that he has more than one stomach. Despite his rather large appetite, he maintains his "svelte" body through his metabolism. Because of his high metabolism and sky-high energy levels, many people call him "scrawny"; this is met with the line "I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!". Although Odd has been able to get dates with many girls, the relationships usually end quickly. He is very fluent in Italian, probably because his family is from Italy but he is also capable of speaking Japanese and Chinese, as demonstrated in A Fine Mess when he is in Yumi's body. In Double Take Odd's new outfit is briefly shown when he saves Yumi, he keeps his paws and tail and purple colour but his new outfit includes a set of cat ears and a slightly chromish addition to the design. In Maiden Voyage his real world outfit is also changed, he now wears a purple hoodie with a pink undershirt and blue-violet jeans. Lyoko profile *'ID Card':Odd's card shows a paw print. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapon': **Laser Arrow - spearheads Odd can fire at enemies from the wrists of his gloves. Do 10 damage if not the Eye of XANA. *'Lyoko Powers': **Shield **Anticipation **Teleportation **Manta Riding **Tarantula Riding *'Vehicle': **Overboard - Odd usually rides the overboard which is sleek and fast, but easy to fall off of; he apparently has also given Aelita lessons, because she proves to be proficient on it. **Odd has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes at Xana's monsters in the digital sea. It is usually docked onto the Skidbladnir when he is not fighting. Gallery Image:Oldodd.JPG|Odd's first look a seen in XANA Awakens. Image:Mauvaise replique 147.jpg|Odd in his sports clothing. Image:Odd comic 1-3 (1).jpg|Odd in the real world, as seen in the Code Lyoko comic, seasons 1-3. Image:Odd comic 1-3(2).jpg|Odd on Lyoko as seen in the Code Lyoko comic, season 4. Image:Odd comic 4(1).jpg|Comic Odd in the real world, season 4. Image:Odd comic 4(2).jpg|Comic Odd on Lyoko, season 4. Image:Odd sleep.jpg|Odd in his night clothing. Image:Copy of Empreintes 066.jpg|Odd in his swim suit. Trivia *In A Fine Mess, it is discovered that Odd has something "gross" inside of his shoes. Ulrich mentions that it's "more powerful than a Lazer Arrow". It later turns out to be that his feet stink. *He is the creator and singer of the song Break Break Break Dance. *In XANA's Kiss, Odd claimed to have dated every girl in the eighth grade except Aelita and Sissi. *Odd's favorite monsters are Bloks, as quoted by him in The Girl of the Dreams, and he has no trouble destroying them. His least favorite monsters are Creepers. *In XANA Awakens, Odd let his hair down at first, but he started to wear his hair in its current style after going to Lyoko for the first time. (He liked the "Lyoko look".) *Odd appears to be able to speak fluent Italian as shown in Attack of the Zombies when he shows off against Jeremie. *Odd was, along with Aelita, almost killed when the Kolossus destroyed the Skid in the episode Down to Earth. Luckily Jeremie managed to devirtualize Odd just in time, though this was not shown. *Odd has a purple pen. One part is light purple, the other is dark purple. *Odd has a silver cell-phone. *Odd was the first person to destroy a tarantula *In "XANA Awakens (Part 1)"; Odd was the very first member of the gang to ever be sent to "Lyoko" not not counting Aelita of course,it was an accident because his dog "Kiwi" was supposed to go instead. *In the very first episode of the show "Teddygozilla"; Odd was the first and only member to go to "Lyoko" to help out Aelita, while the others stayed earth to take of the giant problem there. *In "XANA Awakens (Part 2)" Odd finds it unfair that he's the only one that "looks like a nitwit" on Lyoko *In "Cousins Once Removed", it is revealed that Odd styles his outfits (or possibly only his second outfit) based on the game "Kung-Fu Commando". Though, solely on the first 7 levels; according to Patrick, the outfits get more bland at level 8. *Odd is apparently the smallest member of the group and maybe even the youngest as well. See also *XANA-Odd *Kiwi